<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Submit To Me by AndiePerrie18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545846">Submit To Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiePerrie18/pseuds/AndiePerrie18'>AndiePerrie18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiePerrie18/pseuds/AndiePerrie18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SONG PROMPT: Oh My God by (G)-Idle</p><p>Vergil finds out that Mundus is dead and following this is a New Ruler of the Underworld.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Submit To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made the x reader oc/reader so she has characteristics. I based her to Soojin because she is hot at the mv (edited)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A news crawled its way up from the underworld and was brought to the attention the eldest son of Sparda.</p><p>A grave news that made his thunder a wrath worse that a hurricane.</p><p>The Demon King is dead.</p><p>Mundus is dead.</p><p>           The fellow was said to be mercilessly dismembered to the smallest chunks that would have put the Egyptian god of the Underworld to shame. After being left to chunks, he was fed to the three headed guard dog who had surrendered to the dominion of the new ruler of the underground without question.</p><p>           Word spread like a wild fire to the berserkers of the human world. Some demons retreated to the underworld and submitted themselves to themselves to the new sovereign of hell. Although there are still some who didn’t submit, most of them mainly were she devils and demons who are rumored that envied the new ruler greatly that they have loathed how she has every demons kneeling to her feet. The same way the demon king did before he met his untimely and gruesome death.</p><p>           “You sure that’s a good idea? I mean you barging in to the underworld.” His younger brother clad in a dirty red coat slouched back to his seat, legs rested above the work desk before him. Vergil fixed his coat and held the yamato in one hand as he prepped for his departure to meet the thief who stole his prey before he could even make a move to annihilate.</p><p>           “I spent my days here thinking of ways to bring the demon king down. And now to find out that a mere she devil has taken that opportunity from me makes my blood boil.” The pale skin transitioned to a bony white hue as Vergil gripped the katana even tighter than before.</p><p>           Dante could see the dark blue aura the male radiated that showed the Halfling’s wrath. Vergil’s thirst for superiority through power will forever be etched in him, if a simple repeating behavior is done until the child comes to age, it will become his personality, in this case, Vergil’s search for power to quench his thirst for superiority.</p><p>           “I’ll show that low grade demon what true power is. If Mundus is stupid enough to submit to her lustful wiles, then she cannot fool me.”</p><p>           With those final statements, he unsheathes the Yamato and slashed two slices in the air, cutting space and time itself to bring him a portal to the Underworld. He struts forward with this brother shaking his head left to right.</p><p>           “Oh Vergil, if that she devil tricked that almighty demon king to submit to her. I don’t think you can stand a chance. Since you had Nero.” Dante laid back and stared to the roof of his shop.</p><p>           Vergil emerged from the cross portal, standing before the heat and screams. Before him was a long crumbling thin rock bridge that is actually more sturdy than what it actually looks. A person or creature with no balance will fall to his/her death to the moat of boiling blood and fire beneath it. He looked down, he could see millions and millions of soul trampling over another with a false hope to be out of the unending pain. Moans and cries of sinners singed beneath the once home and dominion of Mundus.</p><p>           Face fall forward and he strut to his enemy. His eyes did not linger to any white noise and continued onward until he reached the double doors.</p><p>           Vergil’s face curled to a frown and brought his foot. A loud thud rumbled across the halls of the throne room, the two doors burst open. Roars and prowls replied back as scampering feet scratched the dirt floor of the throne room hall. Demons emerged from each pillar and stalked forward to the intruder.</p><p>           The son of Sparda stood before a sea of growling beasts. He did not speak but loudly removed the scabbard of the Yamato. Letting his body form the stance to attack.</p><p>           SHE watched as he slashed down every creature that came his way. The stone cold faced morphed into a grimace with every angry slice, he didn’t even let any of them get a scratch on his coat. Teeth clutched the bottom lip, eyes shut half lidded as she remained her sight to the Halfling barreling forward towards her throne.</p><p>           “Mmmhh…how scrumptious…” Her thighs shut close as her left hand clutched her clothed womanhood, heaving heavy breaths and cheeks so red that almost matched the color of her lips as if she was watching a live intercourse before her eyes.</p><p>           The thing excited her the most was that she he has volunteered to serve himself to be in the presence of Her Highness. A moan escaped her throat, her lips curling to a lust-filled smirk that can turn any mortal man to a puddle of their own orgasm.</p><p>           Vergil strode forwards slashing continuously. The horde grew no matter how many he slashes down. Like he was cutting a Hydra’s head only to have two more grow back. He was in the brink of a decision to trigger to his Devil form until a voice halted the demons, with him along with them.</p><p>           He heard it clear with his heightened senses, the tone belong to a woman. He wouldn’t have stopped to anyone’s order but when he heard it, every fiber of his body halted and a goose bumps traveled its way along his spine.</p><p>           “That’s enough my darlings.”<br/>
He slowly stood up from his bent form from fighting as the sea of demons split in to two, creating a pathway for his eyes to follow. From the floor, to the few steps up to the alter, to a pair of crossed smooth, milk white skin legs, up to a seated petite body in a tight sleeveless dress with a heart shaped chest line that revealed her cleavage shamelessly, up to her white neck that can make any vampire crave, and to her face and blonde locks.</p><p>           Everything he thought and said about showing the killer of Mundus were shoved back to his throat as he mentally mouth watered at the sight of the she devil.</p><p>           “My! my! my! If it isn’t a lucky day indeed. The son of Sparda serves himself to me as my dessert.” Vergil could see the overwhelming want in her eyes that screamed threat all over the place.</p><p>           “Come close my brave knight.”</p><p>           And in an instant he climbed towards her. Every part of him obliged to her order, his teeth gritted as if holding himself back from her wiles only for his own body to disobey his own mind. He flicked his glare towards the woman seated on the crystal throne.</p><p>           His eyes met here piercingly lustful looking ones. It was already too late before he could turn away.</p><p>           Her smile grew wider and hungrier as he approached. Biting her bottom lips and sliding in her seat left to right in a slow manner. He dropped to his knees and had the other perched up with a feet planted on the ground. His sword was already sheathed back to its scabbard with him having no memory of how it came and his other arm rested on the arched leg.</p><p>           “Leave us.” The she devil’s voice slither to every demon’s ear like a tickle. Even the Halfling himself, bringing tingles at the tip of his fingers and a sharp breath out his lungs. The creatures obeyed with ease and left the room. The she devil turns to the male.</p><p>           Vergil wanted to speak, to ask the devil if she indeed killed Mundus but before he could, he felt himself stiffen, with a pair of hands traveling all over his chest and a presence from behind him. Lips trailed over the shell of his right ear, an unintentional groan escapes his throat accompanied by a jolt to his body.</p><p>           “Hmmm… you poor poor man, how long have you been starve from a woman’s touch? Shall I relieve you before his eyes?” her hot breath made the thing between his legs twitch.</p><p>           He suddenly realized. ‘His’ his confused face signaled the she devil who smirked.</p><p>           “agh! Wha..” she nipped and kissed his neck like a viper. He remained immobile as she continued her gestures but he had tightened the hold around the yamato. Her lips started the left and slowly inched to the right, licking his Adam’s apple making his neck flick up. His breath rags and heaves. His body trembled despite its inability to move. The urge to grab her and pin her to the ground slowly poisoned his mind. Ideas of ravaging her grew further from then on.</p><p>           His left eye slowly slipped open, to peak at the she devil but he was met with a gruesome view. Both of his eyes widened and his jaw drops.</p><p>           By the wall close to the ceiling, impaled against it is a head. Mundus’s head to be exact.</p><p>           His face covered in his blood, eyes and lips still twitching showing signs of life. His eyes stared at Vergil with a shocking emotion. Desperation. ‘Help me’ he called through them.</p><p>           “Do you like my first trophy my knight? He is just the first one. We could get more if you want.” Her devils echoed through his ear like a sin. He felt her hand takes the one stuck between him and her body, placing it in her left inner thigh, right below her woman hood as he felt a slick liquid on skin of his palm. His hand tightens around thigh a moan escapes her lips. His head was shove to turn and face her panting face. A lusted smile etched on her face, her lips inches away from his own. Vergil heaved his chest, the level of intimacy she surrounds him had him in a haze, completely forgetting the twitching head of Mundus hanging above.</p><p>           “Be my king Vergil. We’ll rule like gods in this realm. Submit to me and I’ll submit to you.”<br/>
At that moment, he had a choice as he was finally able to move. With the yamato on his other, he could kill her and achieve his point that he is the strongest, or submit to her wiles and takes her on the cold floor underneath the dying head of his greatest enemy.</p><p>           “I am yours, My Queen.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>